


The Death of Spider-Girl

by GraysonClarke



Category: Marvel Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonClarke/pseuds/GraysonClarke
Summary: A simple trip to Hell's Kitchen turns into a fight for her life.





	The Death of Spider-Girl

Gwen Stacy had only wanted to visit her friend Jessica in Hell's Kitchen. She had crossed the East River into Manhattan. Murray Hill was bustling with mid-day traffic. Gwen aimed her wrist and shot out a web line. She had just gotten a few blocks away from Hell's Kitchen when a bola sailed through the air. The cord made contact and wrapped around her. "What the hell!?", she said. Gwen's arms were pinned down firmly and she fell downwards. She came down on top of a police car. Glass exploded everywhere, and embedded into her back, causing blood to start staining her suit. The police officer got out of his vehicle. "Spider-Girl, are you alright?", he asked. The cop helped her off of the windshield. "I'm ok. It's just a few scratches", she said. He noticed her back and paled. The officer went to radio for EMT's when her spider sense acted up. A throwing knife whizzed by her face, grazing her cheek. A small trail of blood ran down her face, staining her mask. Kraven the Hunter stood a few yards away. The pedestrians had quickly cleared the street and looked on from a safe distance. "Spider-Girl, long time no see", he said, his accent thick. "Kraven. Last I saw you were locked away in the Raft. How'd you get out?", she asked. "With the help of a few friends", the Hunter sneered. A loud snarl came from the alley to her left. The Lizard barreled forward and the officer drew his gun. Lizard slashed his claws across the man's neck, and blood spurted out from his jugular. "No!", she screamed. Lizard tackled her onto the ground. Gwen kicked him off and jack knifed to her feet. Connors and Kraven stood next to each other as they faced off. She strained her arms against the cord, but the material was too strong. A burst of electricity shot out from a street light near Kraven. Electro materialized and Gwen said, "half a full set. We planning some kind of reunion?". A large shadow loomed over her and she leapt out of the way. Rhino came crashing down onto the pavement. "Little spider. After years of prison, I've waited for this moment", he said. Mr. Negative came walking out of another alley. Sand blew across the road and Flint Marko reformed beside him. "The gang's all here, now what. You expecting an apology?", she quipped. She was downplaying the situation, but fear began to grip her heart. 'No way I can fight them all with my arms tied', she thought. "No. Revenge", Negative said. Rhino picked up a car and used it like a bat. The vehicle came down and Spider-Girl dodged to the side. Electro blasted her with a bolt of electricity and her webshooters malfunctioned. It sent her flying back into the side of a box truck, the metal caving around her. Her suit was smoking and she tried to remove herself from the truck. Rhino grabbed ahold of her legs and slammed her into a mailbox. She heard a few ribs crack and blood trickled from her mouth. They were taking their time and enjoying every minute. The brute then tossed her into Connors. He gripped her by the throat and raked a claw down the side of her face. It sliced through skin and fabric, making her scream out in pain. She planted her feet against his chest and kicked off of him. She rolled between Rhino's legs but got a face full of sand. The particles got into her mask, blinding and choking her. A cloud of sand blew her into the air and she came down onto a street light. Her face bounced off and shattered her nose. Blood gushed from it and she stood shakily to her feet, despite the broken bones. "Is that all you've got", she quipped, her voice ragged. Kraven lunged forward and punched her in the stomach. The air was driven from her lungs and she collapsed to the ground. Kraven's fist connected with her face several more times. Her lip was split open and her right eye was swelling shut. Every time she breathed, stabs of pain rippled through her chest. Her left arm was broken in a few places and her legs were cut up and broken. Kraven sank his knife into her shoulder, making her scream out. The hunter smiled, "I can say without a doubt, I'm enjoying this". He pulled the knife out and stabbed her in the side. Rhino kicked her across the pavement and she felt something pop in her shoulder. Gwen lay on the street, completely unable to move because the pain was too much. A few strands of blonde hair poked through a tear in her mask. Her hood had been torn off and most of the white was covered in blood stains. The Six stood over her and Electro released another torrent of electricity. She gasped for air when he let up. Kraven kneeled over her and edged the knife under her chin, just barely breaking the skin. "All this because the prison food sucks. If you're going to kill me, do it already", she rasped. Kraven clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Gladly", he said. Kraven raised the knife but didn't bring it down. A silver blur whizzed past his face, slicing open the bridge of his nose. "Great, the fucking supers are here!", Electro said. Gwen tilted her head to see the Defenders nearby. "Get the fuck away from her!", Jessica yelled. Gwen thought she'd be alright, but Kraven plunged the knife into her chest. "No!", Luke screamed. He charged forward and slammed his fist into Kraven's jaw. Kraven flew into a brick wall and laid on the ground, either dead or out cold Gwen wasn't sure. Her breathing was getting more and more labored. Electro and Sandman fled the scene. Luke had Rhino down and out on the pavement. Mr. Negative was fighting with Jessica until Marc's staff connected with his head. Negative was knocked out cold and he too collapsed to the ground. Connors scrambled up the side of a building and Marc went to chase him. "No, let him go!. We can't leave her", Luke ordered. Jessica pulled the knife out and applied pressure to the wound. "Paramedics are on the way", Danny said. "They won't get here in time. Her heart beat is starting to slow down", Matt said. Jessica ignored Matt, and kept her hands in place, trying to stop the bleeding. She gently turned Gwen over and unwrapped the bola. "Jess, it hurts so much", Gwen cried. "I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Just lay still, alright", she said. The left lense of Gwen's mask was torn and a blue eye could be seen. "You have beautiful eyes, Spider", Jessica said. "You're just trying to make me feel better", Gwen said. Jess laid a hand on Gwen's cheek. "Help is coming, just hold on", she said. Jessica went to tuck her hair back and examined it. "I didn't take you for a blonde", she said. Gwen smiled despite the situation, "did you bet on it?", she asked. Jessica smiled, "I owe Susan ten bucks", she replied. "Jess?", Gwen said. "Yes, what is it?", she asked. "I'm not walking away from this one. I'm giving you permission to take off my mask", Gwen said. Jessica looked up at Luke and back to Gwen. The other Defenders were speaking with policemen and keeping people back. "Are you sure?", she asked. "Yes. I've kept it a secret for so long. But you guys should know who I am. New York should know who I am", Gwen said. She took a shaky breath, "it's okay", she said. Jessica gripped the edge of Gwen's mask but hesitated. "You've always had our trust, Spider-Girl", she said. Jessica pulled the fabric up over Gwen's face. Blonde hair tumbled down onto Jessica's lap. Gwen's face was badly beaten up, making Jessica start to cry again. Her blue eyes looked from Jessica to Luke. "You're a beautiful girl, Spider", Jessica said, teary eyed. "Thank you. But you don't have to call me that anymore. My name is Gwen Stacy", she said. Jessica took Gwen's hand, "it's nice to meet you, Gwen", she said. Gwen coughed up a little blood. Luke sat down next to Gwen, "it's a pleasure to meet you, kid. Officially", he said. He took Gwen's other hand in his. "Do you have any parents?", Jessica asked. "Just my mom. Dad died a few years ago. She lives in Queens, Windsor apartments. 12th floor, 12c. I have three little brothers", Gwen said. Jessica shut her eyes and a tear fell down her face. "We'll talk to them", Luke said. "Tell them I'm sorry. That I hated lying to them. I did it so they were safe", Gwen said. She knew she only had a few minutes left. "They would be so proud of you, Gwen", Jessica said. "Where is she!?", someone yelled. Jessica looked up and saw Daisy being stopped by a few cops. "Let her through", Luke called out. Daisy ran to where Gwen laid with Jessica and Luke. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears flooded her eyes. "Gwen", she choked out. Daisy kneeled beside her friend and grasped her hand. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time", Gwen said. Daisy sobbed and looked at her best friend. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to you", she said. "It's ok", Gwen said. Her heart beat slowed down. "I'm glad I can be with friends right now", Gwen cried. Luke's eyes were watery, "you're a good kid, Gwen. We won't forget you", he said. Gwen smiled up at him and her heart stopped. "Gwen?", Daisy asked. Her eyes lost focus and her hands slumped out of theirs. Daisy gripped her friend's costume and more sobs racked her body. Jessica cried in Luke's arms. Matt had listened to it all and even he had tears flowing from his eyes. Danny noticed and his heart dropped. "She's gone", Matt said. Danny and Marc stared over at the fallen hero. The cops surrounding them saw and they all removed their hats, out of respect. A jet soon appeared and touched down near the scene. Natasha, Steve and Tony all ran down the ramp. "Oh my god", Natasha said. She felt sick at the sight of Gwen's broken body. Steve felt overwhelming sadness as he looked at the young girl. Tony spoke up, "Jess. We have to take the body". Jessica wiped her nose, "I know", she said. Luke helped her up and Steve scooped up Gwen's body. "Be careful with her", Daisy sobbed. Steve gave her a sullen look and nodded. The Defenders walked behind the Avengers onto the jet. Steve laid Gwen's body onto the seats. Jessica held Gwen's head and wiped as much blood away as she could. "Does she have any family?", Steve asked. "Her mom and three little brothers", Daisy said. Natasha wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Fury is on the radio for you, Cap. He's not happy", Tony said. Steve sighed and walked to the cockpit. "Friday, activate autopilot will ya?", Tony said. The jet flew off towards Avengers Tower. Once there, Steve placed Gwen's body onto a gurney. Daisy followed him into the infirmary. The staff all looked on with sadness as her body was wheeled down the hall. Everyone else moved into the lounge area. Steve covered Gwen with a white sheet until someone came for her. Tony was dealing with the news outlets, mostly the Bugle. Rayshaun and Kate walked by the room and saw Daisy and Steve. "Hey, Tremors. You seen Webs?. Tell her I want my damn brush back. I know she took it", Kate said. The room started to shake in response. Daisy's fists clenched, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!", she yelled. Kate was shocked, Daisy never yelled at anyone like that before. Rayshaun was shocked too and looked at Steve. Steve's expression was grim and it was then Rayshaun noticed the white sheet behind him. "No", he whispered. "Listen here, don't ever ye-", Kate said. Rayshaun put a hand on her shoulder, "Kate. Stop", he said. Kate's eyes flashed towards him and he looked to Gwen's body. Kate saw the covered body and her eyes widened. "Is that-", she said. "Can you guys please leave the room?", Steve asked. Daisy sat down next to the gurney and started crying again. Rayshaun stayed behind when Kate left. "What happened to her?", he asked. His voice was thick with sadness. "The Six got to her. Jessica and the others couldn't make it in time", Steve said. Rayshaun closed his eyes when Steve finished. "Go. Talk to Kate. I'll contact Reed and the others", Steve said. Rayshaun nodded and left the room. Steve left Daisy alone and he walked into the lounge area. "I need to go notify her mother. Did she tell you anything else?", he asked Jessica. "Windsor apartments. 12c", she replied. "I'll head over, and talk to the police", Tony said. Steve nodded and the pair went to their destinations. Steve rode up the elevator to Gwen's floor. He looked for apartment 12c. Steve knocked on the door and waited. A shorter blonde woman answered the door. "Jill Stacy?", Steve asked. "Yes", she replied. She then must've realized who he was. "Oh, come on in. Would you like something to drink?", she asked. "No thank you ma'am. I'm actually here to inform you about your daughter", Steve said. Jill's expression changed in a second. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. Now he knew how the army chaplins felt when they delivered news like this. "I think you should sit down, Ms. Stacy", Steve said. He went on to tell her about Gwen, that she was Spider-Girl and that she had died earlier this afternoon. Jill started crying and Steve held her in comfort. "My baby", Jill cried. Steve shut his eyes and refrained from crying. "She didn't die alone", Steve said. "We can hold on to the body until arrangements can be made, ma'am. Tony Stark said he'll take care of any expenses. I can take you to see her", he said. Back at the Tower, Steve led Jill into the infirmary. The blood had been wiped off of Gwen's face and her hair was cleaned up as well. Her hands rested against her chest. Jill placed her hands against her daughter's face and sobbed. Steve shut the door and left her to grieve. "Reed is on his way with Susan. Ben and Johnny are on a mission right now", Tony said. "Fury?", Steve asked. "He's hell bent right now on tracking down the rest of the Six. Kraven and Negative are in the ICU", Tony said. "Good", Steve said, his tone icy. "I'll get the arrangements done. Find a good funeral home. She deserves it", Tony said. Steve nodded in agreement. "We'll find them Cap. They're not getting away with this", Tony said. "We have to live with the fact we couldn't get to her in time. She was alone, scared. She was only a kid", Steve said. "We find the bastards. That's what we can do for her now", Tony said. Steve strode into the lounge area, now filling up with other heroes. Steve gazed at everyone in the room, this family. Later, they helped Jill take Gwen's body to a local funeral home. Steve stood next to the casket as dozens of people visited. The Avengers and her family stood closest to the casket. An NYPD officer came into the room and went up to Jill. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Stacy", he said. He then turned to the team, "there's something outside you all should see". Steve was first to follow him, and then the rest of the team. Outside along the street, stood hundreds, if not thousands of people. Signs that were decorated with her name and masked face were everywhere. Natasha took Steve's hand in hers and squeezed. Fresh tears flowed from their eyes as they looked out over the massive crowd. A police escort followed the hearse containing the coffin. By the end of the funeral, it was only her family standing by her gravestone. The Avengers stood behind them aways off. Jill and Gwen's brothers stepped away to give them a little time. Daisy laid a few sunflowers on the ground in front of it. "I'm glad I got to say goodbye", she said. Natasha rested a hand on the marble. "I'll never regret recruiting you, Gwen. You were the best of us", she said. Tony placed a small wooden box on the ground. Inside were Gwen's web shooters. "I'll miss our conversations, Webs. You were too smart for your own good". Tony stepped back to let Rayshaun and Kate each rest a hand atop the stone. "I know we argued all the time, but I still respected you. I should've told you that while you were still here", Kate said. "I hated the idea of going to high school. But Gwen, even without the mask you helped me get through it. Even if I didn't know it was you, I'll always remember that", Rayshaun said. Steve stepped up to her stone. "You can rest now, Spider-Girl. Your family will be safe, I promise", he said. He stepped back and the Avengers took each other's hands. 'Gwen Stacy. 1996-2017. Gone, but not forgotten. Always in the hearts and minds she will remain', it read. An etching of her with the mask and the words, 'Forever an Avenger', were at the bottom. Jill and her sons stepped forward. Steve took out a folded item from his bag. He handed Gwen's suit to her mom. That night, back at the Tower, Steve nailed a plaque to the wall in the main atrium. 'Gwen Stacy. A loved friend and amazing hero', it read.


End file.
